Forum:Kayleigh Saunders
Category:Archived Claim Name: Kayleigh Saunders (Kae-lae) Gender: Female God Parent Choice 1: Invidia (Nemesis) God Parent Choice 2:Fortuna God Parent Choice 3: Pomona Cohort Choice 1: One Cohort Choice 2: Three Age: 14 Appearance: Long Brown hair, hazel eyes, 5'6 Personality: Kayliegh is kind and sweet. She is very tough and loves getting revenge on people who make her mad. She can be over dramatic. She is never modest. History: One day a singer named Logan Saunders was sitting in a cafe drinking some coffee. His sister Lydia had just died and he was drinking too much. Then a woman came in and sat down next to him. They liked each other and Logan told the woman that his sister died because she was murdered. The woman smiled and said she thought that the murderer would get revenge. The next week the murderer had also died. Soon enough the woman got pregnant with Logan's baby, Kayleigh Saunders. Kayleigh never thought she was normal and also tried to be. She did many sports and did many activities to make her seem normal. Kayleigh was great at all the things she did but on the inside she hated most of them. By the time she was 10 she started questioning why she never saw her mother. Logan's explaination was that the woman just left them. Kayleigh had a bunch questions bubbling inside her head but decided to stay quiet. One day she was walking in down a forest trail and she heard a noise. She turned around and saw a monster running toward. She started running as fast as she could. While she was running she saw small knife. The knife was from a demigod who just died from a monster attack (Kay didn't know this of course). She picked up the knife and threw it at the monster's chest. The monster died. Kayleigh was very scared and frightened but went home without a word. Years passes and nothing much happened. Kayliegh still tried to seem normal but was still getting low grades in school and only excelled in two classes (PE and History). Kayleigh was always stressed. One day she decided to walk down a forest path after years of not visiting. She heard a rumbling and saw monster forming after being killed to dust by another demigod in the area. Kayleigh started running with the monster behind her all over the place. After running in circles she reached the wolf house. Lupa adopted her and trained her. A few months later she made her way to Camp Jupiter. While she was on her way a monster started following her. She ran as fast as she could and made it to camp jupiter. The demigods who let her in killed the monster. Weapons: A spear named Perodipleni (hatefull) Bea Is Boss cuz she is the BOMB 22:44, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Campers need to go to wolf house before they get to go to camp. ~ A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool. ~ Love Wonder 15:58, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Fixed it. Bea Is Boss cuz she is the BOMB 22:31, May 9, 2013 (UTC)